


The Prince's Prince

by LokianAuthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianAuthor/pseuds/LokianAuthor
Summary: Reader is the prince of one of Asgard's neighboring realms, and our sweet raven-haired prince catches his eye.*I plan on finishing this story! I am burnt out so it might be a while before I do.*
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. The Dining Hall

You had met Loki for the first time during a mission of diplomacy. As the young prince of one of the many Realms, it was not uncommon for you to be brought along by your parents or much older siblings to visit neighboring kingdoms for the sake of politics, or whatever it was that adults were always fussing about. On this day, you were attending a dinner with the royal family of the largest Realm, Asgard.

You held tightly to your mother as you traveled by horseback, accompanied by a pair of guards, across a rainbow bridge. The Realm seemed to pass you by, and it was beautiful. You looked on with envy as children played in the streets, and some of them stopped to watch as you passed. The realm was full of golden buildings and beautiful parks of trees. It was much bigger than your own kingdom.

When you had passed through the throne room and arrived at the dining hall, you were greeted by a king and queen and their two sons. The children looked as if they could not have been much older than you, and this made you happy. It wasn't often that you were able to meet other children. The two kings had shared a few words of greeting before everyone had been seated. Throughout the dinner, the younger raven-haired boy had caught your eye several times. He seemed to be reserved, only listening to the adult's conversation rather than participating, as his older brother had been trying to do. The older of the princes had interrupted his father several times before his father had allowed him and his brother to be excused and leave the table.

Truly, the most important thing that had happened during that dinner was the moment when your mother turned to you and said that you were allowed to join the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I know it's pretty short, but this is my first time ever publishing anything I've written! I will try and get another part published as soon as possible, and hopefully it will be a lot longer. I am hoping around 1500-3000 words.
> 
> I really wish that there were more male reader insert fics, and I guess you should be the change you want to see in the world! lol
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. Brotherly Antics

You timidly walked through the golden halls of the royal Asgardian palace, stepping over bricks and past pillars and stoic guards. A palace servant saw you and, believing that you were a lost child, asked where you were going. When you explained that you were trying to find the two children who lived here, she pointed you towards a door at the end of the corridor. As you approached, you realized that it led out to the courtyard. Standing in the doorway, you could see the long-haired older prince running amuck, wildly swinging what was either a stick or a wooden sword, with the smaller, darker figure of his younger brother sitting away to the side, watching the other with bored, beautiful green eyes.

Loki, as you would come to know him, was the first to notice your presence. He stood from his spot and approached you, almost seeming to glide across the ground, his movements incredibly elegant for his age. The older prince followed, grinning widely and gripping his sword in his small, calloused hand. He stepped in front of his brother and was the first to speak, "You are (y/n), prince of Dovahheim, yes?"

You nodded. Thor was taller than you, and he had blue eyes and dirt on his face. The grin never left his face as he took his sword, hitting you excitedly on each shoulder. It hurt, just a little bit. "I am Thor, and you are now my knight! Come. Spar with me, Sir (y/n)!"

Your eyes widened and you shook your head quickly, "I- I can't be a knight! I'm a prince. And I don't have any armor... or a sword."

"Thor," the smaller prince warned. He was closer to your height and had shorter, raven black hair. "I don't think he wants to play battle with you. And Father might be angry if you upset him." You felt appreciation, and maybe something else, stir in your chest for this boy.

"You're no fun, you never wanna fight, and you won't even let me spar with our new friend!" Thor whined, his sword dropping to the ground when he crossed his arms at his chest in a very childish manner.

Loki rolled his eyes, "you spar with your friends every day, Thor. Maybe you'd have more fun if you enjoyed any other game." He turned to you, holding out a hand for you to take, "I'm sorry about him. I'm Loki. Would you like to play? I promise I won't let Thor strike you again."

You giggled and took his hand, "don't worry, I'll just hit him back next time!"

Loki smirked, turning around and pulling you to the middle of the courtyard by your hand. You had only really seen it for a second, but his smile was mesmerizing. Thor ran to catch up with the two of you leaving his wooden sword on the ground where he had been standing, "wait, wait, let's play apple race!"

Loki let go of your hand and glanced at his brother with a nod of approval. "That actually sounds... quite enjoyable."

You looked at the brothers in confusion. Thor pointed up to the very top of the centermost tree, "we race to see who can get to the highest apple. The winner gets to eat it, the highest one is always the sweetest!" Thor was bouncing in excitement, already eager to scale the towering tree.

Although Thor did appear to be stronger than Loki, the younger had an air of confidence. Perhaps he had some trick up his sleeve? You had climbed trees before, but never in a competitive manner, so you were doubtful of your ability to reach the apple before the other boys.

The three of you stood around the base of the tree, waiting for Thor's word to start climbing. You assessed the lowest branches, trying to decide the path you would take to the top. Thor's shout interrupted your thoughts. "Ready..? Begin!"

You jumped to grab a low hanging branch and pulled yourself up into the tree. The limbs closest to the ground were all sturdy, but you worried about climbing to the higher, more flimsy branches, where the highest apple resided. By the time you had pulled yourself to the third branch, Thor was already halfway up the tree, with Loki close on his tail. Loki moved quickly, with incredible agility, as he caught up to Thor. You almost forgot to climb as you watched the two brothers in wonder.

You had barely reached the higher branches when Loki had clutched the apple in one hand, using the other to hold tightly to the branch above. He was pushing Thor away with his foot, keeping him from being able to reach the top of the tree. "I've got it!" He shouted, plucking the apple from its limb and dropping down to a thicker branch. 

You climbed to Loki's level, sitting beside him and his brother. He took a bite from the fruit and smiled, his eyes glistening in pride of his victory. After only a bite or two, however, he held it out to you in offering. "Here, you can have it. You've never gotten to taste these."

You took the apple, looking down at it in surprise. "You pushed me off a branch and you're not even going to eat the apple? Why can't I have it?" Thor cried, glaring at Loki.

"Shut up, Thor. He's a guest. You've eaten so many of these apples that you may as well be made of them!" Loki turned to you and his voice became gentle, "Come on, taste it. It's really good. These apples are the best in all of the realms." You looked down at the apple. There were two small chunks missing from where the younger prince had partaken in the treat. He was incredibly alluring, with his kindness and silver tongue, even as a child you were enthralled by him.

"Thank you," you spoke quietly, tasting the pome. It truly was sweet, and incredibly flavorful. It was almost like a rich hybrid of an apple and a pomegranate, and it was incredible.

"Do you like it?" Thor asked, watching you with bright, curious eyes.

You nodded dramatically, taking a larger bite. Thor laughed heartily and threw an arm around your shoulder. You couldn't help but smile hopefully when you met eyes with Loki.

You were still sitting with the boys in the tree, eating close-hanging fruit and laughing, when a guard came to retrieve you for your parents. You left with a promise that you would come back again one day to play with them, holding gently to your mother as you left on horseback.. You ignored the adult's conversation of a successful diplomatic meeting, instead dwelling on the most pleasant afternoon that you had enjoyed and the friends that you hoped so greatly that you would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? It's about 1100 words and I'm pretty proud of it! Feedback is super appreciated as always :)  
> And yes, "Dovahheim" is a made up realm, inspired by skyrim lol. Dragons are an important part of their lore!
> 
> I've made my outline and I'm expecting this to be somewhere around 15 chapters


	3. Archery

You shot your arrow, hitting the edge of the target. "You know, you are lucky to have him, even if he's irritating." Loki rolled his eyes. Practicing archery with you was usually just an excuse for the two of you to speak without interruption, and today he was especially agitated with Thor's outbursts. "I mean it, all my brothers are way older than me. I had no one to play with as a child." As a child, your most prized company was found when your family brought you along to Asgard, which became more frequent as your two nations became more closely involved with each other. Now, you had been deemed old enough to travel here alone to spend time with the princes, and you came as often as was allowed.

"I never got to enjoy a quiet moment. Even now, the palace is always full of excitement." He sighed. Thor, in all his glorious adolescence, had just discovered courting ladies, and constantly seeing girls swoon over his brother had been getting on Loki's last nerve.

"It's not so bad. Thor is good company, and at least it's never boring here." You grinned, letting your bow rest at your side. "But I understand, brothers are very agitating. Besides, he'll calm down eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Perhaps," Loki nodded and left his weapon to rest on a bench. "There is going to be a dance, you know. In a few months time, to celebrate Thor and myself coming of age. We are both expected to have a guest of honor."

You chuckled, "sounds like Thor is going to have a hard time choosing a guest. I've seen at least four girls with him just today. Who are you going to bring?"

"You, of course. No one ever told me I had to bring a maiden. You are my closest friend. That is, if you are willing to attend."

Your eyes widened in shock. Of course, this should not be so surprising. Loki had not mentioned any courtships, and you had not seen any girls seeking his attention. "Is your father going to be okay with this? He seems so particular about traditions and formalities." You were excited by the idea of attending, but did not want your friend to be punished for his unconventional approach.

"I already spoke with my mother. It would be different if you were of another status, but because you are the prince of another realm, it is perfectly acceptable." You couldn't help but giggle at his smug expression. "It is almost an act of diplomacy. My father may even be proud."

"In that case," you bowed mockingly, "I would be honored to attend by your side, Your Grace." He laughed, a rare but beautiful occasion, and you felt a swell of fondness at the sound. He pushed you so that you were standing at your full height.

"I am glad to hear. There will be a short ceremony, but otherwise it will simply be a formal dance. With you there, it may even be fun." His smile was warm, and it left you feeling sentimental. It occurred to you that even if the dance wasn't fun, you would still be glad just to be on Asgard and with Loki and Thor.

"I'm sure it will be enjoyable. If it isn't, we can pester Thor and his guest until it becomes enjoyable." He laughed again at your comment, and the two of you left the archer's field to go entertain yourselves elsewhere.

When it was time for you to depart, Loki escorted you to the Bifrost. "Why don't you stay a few more days? We could take the horses out for a stroll tomorrow."

"You know I can't, I have work to do back home," you looked at him with sad eyes. It was always disappointing to leave this place, but you had excitement in your heart. You would be returning soon, and the events were something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is pretty short, but I am planning for the next one to be the longest one so far! I'm really excited to write about the ceremony :) also, they are not fully grown in this chapter. Compared to human years, they probably would've been somewhere around 7-8 in the first two chapters, and are now more like 12-14. I'll probably stick with this age for the next couple chapters before making them 16-18 
> 
> as always, i hope you've enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always very appreciated :)


End file.
